Rose Warrior
by WeridosRox14
Summary: i know its not very origanal but watever. Kel gets kicked out she then goes back to the Yamani Islands where she then becomes the Rose Warriors. This is her story of when she comes back.
1. Chapter 1

Hey I just started this story i already have the first 4 chapters planned out i know its kinda un orginal but oh well.

* * *

"So you mean I can't come back?" Kel asked astonished.

"Yes Kel i'm sorry but you can't return next year." Lord Wylond said who was attempting to hide the smug look on his face.

Kel got up thinking, why was she being sent away she had kept up with the boys perfectly well she was even better than some of them. Right when she was about to exit the room she turned back towards Lord Wylond a mad look on here face she knew something had to be said, she could not stand that smug look on his face.

"Just remember this though one day Lord Wyldon" I said "One day you will regret the say that you sent me away." You could tell he was startled by how hard my voice was "One day soon I will come back to court and you will be kicking yourself because you sent me away. I will be such a strong warrior that you will not even be able to sleep at night because I will not be a knight of the realm that you will not be able to call upon to aid the army I can promise you that. Good bye Lord Wylond I hope I never see you again." With that said I bowed to him and left his office I quickly packed my things and saddled peachblossom I would stay in the city tonight and leave tomorrow all that I left behind for my friends was one of my waving cats and a note:

_I'm sorry._

_-Kel_

3 years later

In Tortall

The lioness had resigned as the kings champion, the wild mage was always angry and never talked o the king or Lord Wylond, and Buri had quit the Queens riders and was off to find something else. All girls at the castle who knew mw or had seen me train stopped talking to the king except when it was a matter of a battle. Even the Queen herself stopped talking to the king for two months.

With Kel

"You saved my life Keldry of Midlen and now I repay you. I give you the title Rose Warrior and I give you permission to train with our Treens (squires in the Yamani islands) and My Lord Warrior Helo. Some you will be the best warrior the Yamani Islands has ever seen.

* * *

If i get at least 5 reviews i'll update the next day :-P


	2. Chapter 2

I know its short but i promise that the chapter will get longer. My network has been down for the past three days that i couldnt do anything

* * *

4 more years later...

Kel was leaning on the rail on the side of the boat. Beside her was her charge Princess Shinko and her other lady in waiting Yuki. "I'm so worried! What if they don't want me back? I can't face them again." Yuki and Shinko were both quick to reassure her and said that everything would be fine. The king would realize what a mistake it was sending her away. Kel knew they were right but she could not help but worry. Would they really welcome her back? She pushed her freshly dyed rose red hair out of her face. She knew that she had proved herself. She was the Rose Warrior and Princess Shinko's bodyguard. But yet she still felt like they might reject her because of her sex and she let everyone down. She had heard the stories of how the lioness resigned and how Buri had just quit. She was really touched but these were their dreams and they gave it up because she had let them down.

"Ladies," the captain said, shaking me out of my daydream. "We will be docking in about two hours. I suggest you go below to get ready and change." I lead Yuki and Shinko sown to the hold where we quickly changed into our formal clothes and did our hair and face paint. As we were getting ready I was thinking of a plan right when I was about to leave above deck I thought of the final part.

"Shinko, Yuki! I have a favor to ask of you." I said "Until I am introduced to the court next week, can you guys just call me Rose instead of Mel? I know a week is a long time but just until I've proved myself to the squires, Lord Wylond, and the King." Shinko sighed. She knew I would ask this even though her face showed no emotion. I could tell by how she held herself.

"Ok, _Rose," _she said. "But you have to remember to be nice to them. Yes, even Lord Wylond. Don't forget our Treens are training with their squires and you will be training with the Treens.

I glared at Shinko, but before I could reply I was called above deck to get ready. We were going to land. My Lord Warrior Helo met me on deck. He already knew about calling me Rose or Ellie, his nickname for me. I of course should have remembered though that I should never expect him to loosen up a bit.

"You are late" he said calmly. "I expect better from the Rose Warrior. I will let you off punishment work this time but one more slip up and I'll have you running mountains again."

"Yes My Lord Warrior." I said, a little embarrassed. I hadn't been late in so long. "I will ride at the front of the Treens." I replied. I was getting nervous. I could see the King and Lord Wylond from all the way over on the boat.

I took a deep breath and walked over to my horse, Peach Blossom, and mounted him. I could only imagine what I looked like from shore. I had my long red hair pulled back in a messy bun. I was wearing very little face paint—only some red on my lips. I was wearing a cream colored kimono top with dark red and pink rose embroidered on it. I was also wearing a matching skirt. I had red rubies hanging from my ears in the shape of roses. I was riding Peach Blossom who himself was dressed up. Peach Blossom had sections of his mane braided with red ribbons and a rose tucked behind one ear. I was carrying quite a few weapons but only a few were visible. I had a short and a long sword and two pink shuskens, but I also had about six concealed daggers hidden on my body.

I looked at the guards on either side of me; both carried a long rectangular banner with a red rose on it. One of them nodded at me, which was the sign that everyone was in place. I looked behind me and saw about twenty un-mounted soldiers each in a row of five. At both ends of each row was a mounted warrior including Master Helo. We would be the first ones to leave the boat and I could feel my self start to shake. This was it. I am back in Tortall and I am determined to prove myself.

"That went well." I said to Shinko, as Yuki and I helped her dress her hair for bed. The feast held earlier went extremely well. No one recognized me, but everyone kept looking at me. I was amazed that after they told the story of the Lioness they told my story; they called it the story of the Rose Warrior. All of the Yamanis' called me by Rose instead of my name, so I guessed that Shinko had told them. (This was good, because I forgot). I managed to get a look at Lord Wylond after the stories were told and I saw him glaring at me. He even looked a little jealous. _I can't wait to see what tomorrow will bring. I start training with the Treen's and the squires. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey me again I hope you like chapter 3. Oh ya please Please PLEASE review! Only one person reviewed last time and if only one person is reading this story i dont know if i should continue.

* * *

I woke about two hours before dawn so that I could get ready. I got my glaive and went through all of my pattern dances, then bathed and dressed. By the time I had finished all of that it was just turning dawn and the first light was showing just over the horizon. That day I was wearing a green kimono top with red roses embroidered on it (I don't even know why I am wearing the color green-- people say it matches the green in my hazel eyes but whatever) and green breeches. I had my red hair pulled half back with a matching green cord.

I grabbed my two dark green shuskens and my short sword and went to go wake Yuki so that she could wake the princess. I heard the guard call out the hour and knew I would be late if I didn't get too the breakfast room soon to meet Master Helo.

I quickly went to the Yamani breakfast room and walked in just as the bell rang. Master Helo was standing there waiting, of course. I bowed and stood as straight as I could.

"You asked me here, Master Helo?" I asked. It was then I managed too get a good look at who was in the room and it was then that I noticed Lord Wyldon was in the room too. Also, several Knights and their squires were in the room. I noticed that all of my friends were there. I realized that I really didn't want to hear or see them right now, but I had to face them. Of course Lady Bella came to my rescue again (or not really she always seems to do more harm than good) but right now she seemed to be doing both. Then it hit me this was very, very bad. I didn't realize that I was baking up wide-eyed until I was right next to Lord Wyldon and the squires.

"Rose... it's so wonderful to see you. It's a perfect time to practice being a lady, is it not? Come, let's go." Lady Bella said, looking extremely pleased with herself.

"No, I don't think so. Rose is here for practice with me. And she does not need to learn to be a lady; she needs to learn to fight better. Being lady-like in the middle of a battle won't help her will it?" Master Helo said stepping in.

"And so it begins," I muttered, putting my face in my hands. I saw the knights, squires, and even Lord Wyldon give me a strange look, so I gestured back towards the verbal battle raging before us.

"What do you mean she needs to learn to fight better? She fights better than half of our fully trained warriors. I think that's damn good for a girl of fifteen years. What she needs to learn is etiquette and dancing and how to curtsy. Wouldn't it be nice if she could not dance a step at the upcoming ball? What would the people think-- we were neglecting the child? She is strong enough already. Do you want her to look like some muscled freak?" Lady Bella coolly replied, with a voice full of venom.

"Are you calling all of the Yamani court ladies muscled freaks? If I do recall, even you learned to fight with a glaive, shuskens, and basic street fighting when you were young." The reply came without missing a beat.

"Yes, I did learn fighting with the rest of the court ladies, but no one takes it to her level. We know how to defend ourselves. We don't go out looking for a battle we wait for it to come to us." Bella replied. "And yes, I know she is the Yamani Rose Warrior and has saved the emperor's life over ten times, but that does not mean she has to go through the hell you put her through everyday with running mountains and carrying sacks of rocks fifty miles in one day. She's a small delicate creature who should be cared for with care and compassion, not treated like a grown man."

At this, someone in the room snorted, then said, " I think your delicate creature is about to scream." Which was true. My face had turned slightly red and I looked pretty angry. Because I was.

"Shut up!" I called to whoever was talking just then. I turned to the adults in front of me. " You are grown adults and yet you act like children. You tell me I act too young for my age. Well, here you all are, yelling and screaming and acting like no one else can hear you. Also, you do all of this in front of our hosts. That is very rude and not lady-like don't you think, Lady Bella?" I asked.

I didn't wait for an answer but continued talking. " I will continue my lessons at the regular times with you, Lady Bella, and the rest of it. I will also do what Master Helo wishes. Does that suit both of you?" I asked them. They both nodded, then Lady Bella left the room.

Once Lady Bella was gone, Master Helo seemed to snap out of the trance he was in and glared at me. "For that piece of utter disrespect you will find the highest piece of land or building around and you will sprint up it 25 times as punishment. Do you understand Rose? You do not speak to your betters that way."

"Yes Master Helo," I responded, keeping my face void of any emotion.

"Good," Master Helo said. "Go wake the Treens. Tell them to be outside in ten minutes or they can join you in your run later." I heard several of the squires gasp at that and I knew they were thinking-- _Only ten minutes to get ready? They'll never make it!_

"Yes Master Helo."

With that being said, I left the room. After I had everyone ready outside, I led them through their warm-ups and walked them over to where Lord Wyldon and the squires were waiting. When I looked over I saw the pages were with a new male Shang master, so that meant Lord Wyldon would be with us.

Lord Wyldon walked down the line of Treens. When he got to me he stopped and scowled.

"What are you doing here girly? This training is for people who will fight in armies, not for people who only care about their hair, nails, and how they look." Lord Wyldon said with disgust in his face.

"I was instructed to train with the Treens and squires by my Master," I said calmly. I knew that this would happen and I knew exactly what he would say next.

"Yes well you won't be able to keep up with the big boys and we can't have anyone falling behind. We only take the best. Why don't you leave? We don't want you getting hurt."

I sighed. Exactly what I thought was going to happen was happening. I thought I might as well scare him a little. "Oh. Okay. So when Master Helo comes to check up on me _you _can tell him why I'm not here. In the meantime I think I'll go do some punishment work. Good luck." I then walked out of the practice courts and went towards the tall East wall. This was the tallest wall around-- that wasn't off limits. Luckily Baldor's Needle was closed to the public.

* * *

"Uh, sir?" Neal asked. "Is she really going to go sprint the east wall twenty-five times? Because there isn't a rail there anymore. She could easily fall off."

"Don't be ridiculous Queenscove. I'm sure Helo was just joking and trying to make it seem like the Yamani do something like this everyday.

What he didn't see was all of the Yamani Treens roll their eyes.

-Several minutes later-

"Look the East Wall! Lord Wyldon look!" Merric was amazed I was sprinting up the steep stairs on the back of the east wall.

"Great Gods!" Lord Wyldon muttered. He didn't think that I would really sprint it. He thought it was some joke trying to make the Yamani's training seem better than Tortall's. "Go get her down," he called. "Neal, Merric, go!"

* * *

Neal and Merric both ran as fast as they could. They thought I was going to fall and kill myself.

I saw Neal and Merric when I reached the last step on my way down. I raised an eyebrow at them and turned and started to run back up.

"Hey!" I heard Neal call. "Come down. You'll fall and hurt yourself!" Of course they thought girls couldn't run up steps. I rolled my eyes.

"NO!" I called down from halfway up.

Neal and Merric looked at each other and ran back to Lord Wyldon.

* * *

"She won't come sown sir. She's still running."

Lord Wyldon growled. "Since you two boys are too incompetent to stop a girl from running up and down stairs then I'll have to take time out of my day to do it myself." He started walking to The East Wall's back stairs with all of the treens and squires behind him.

I watched as Lord Wyldon approached and started to sprint faster. When he got to the East wall I was just going back up again.

"What does she think she's doing?" Lord Wyldon said, to no one in particular. He was truly amazed that I could sprint so fast while climbing stairs.

"Is there a problem here?" A deep voice asked behind Lord Wyldon. When he turned around he saw it was Master Helo.

"Yes there is a problem. Why is she running these stairs?"

"That I would like to know myself Lord Wyldon. I thought I told her to attend training with the treens." Master Helo said looking Lord Wyldon straight in the eyes.

* * *

I'm still typing the next chapter but i am finished so you wont have to wait too long. -Bella 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey here is chapter four, i know its kind of short but i could not think of much to say...anyway please review.

* * *

The next day I went through the same schedule, wake up way before dawn, go through exercises, bath, dress, then go help the princess then breakfast. I then went out and lead the Treens through warm-ups under the oh so watchful eyes of Lord Wyldon.

Today I was wearing my green fighting outfit that consisted of a green kimono top and a green fighting skirt. I decided to wear the skirt just to see Lord Wyldon's reaction and of course when he saw me a frown went right onto his face.

I was walking with the Treens to where Lord Wyldons group was when I hear the unmistakable grunt of Orello, one of the most annoying Yamani Treens who just loved to complain and tease me. He is kind of like Joren if you really think about of it.

"Well boys" Orello said as we walked "looks like today we have a little girl to take care of us."

I whirled around "Is that a challenge?" I asked raising my eyebrow. I haven't had a real fight in a while.

"Yes it is." He replied coolly "There is no way you can beat me in a fighting skirt, and your just a small little girl."

This was when Lord Wyldon stepped in, "I do believe it is a Yamani custom to always accept a challenge. Why don't we go over to the practice courts so that everyone can watch."

"Fine by me" I said getting excited I glared at the smug look on his face he looks like he thinks I'm going to lose. "To make it easier on you we won't have any weapons just hand to hand combat."

I waked to the pratice courts with the Treens behind me, or at least the ones who supported me. Once we got to the courts i turned to Flad, one of my good friends and started handing him my weapons.

First my swords, then my suskens. I then started to take off all my daggers and knives. Orello who had already finished taking off of his weapons was watching me along with all of the Treens, Squires a few knights and quite a few of the Kings Own.

I recognised a few of the knights, Raoul, and Garath the younger. I think that they were amazed that I was still taking off knives, so far I had removed about 13. I took off about four more and stepped into the ring. What the people watching didnt know was that I still had about six more knives hidden.

The challenge started and went smoothly i could tell that Orello thought too much of himself and that was his downfall. Within five minutes from the starting point i had Orello pined to the ground face first. When I got up I saw a women with purple eyes watching me. I almost gasped this was the lioness, I caught myself just in time and kept my face Yamani straight. When I was about to step outside of the ring another Treen steped forward and challenged me.

About three hours later i had beaten all of the Treens AND Squires. You could see Lord Wyldon looked ready to explode. And of course Master Helo just had to make it worse, he had come in when I was still fighting the Treens.

"Well I guess girls are better than you thought they were huh?" Master Helo said "She's only fifteen and she's beating your twenty year olds." Master Helo continued referring to Neal seeing as he was the only twenty year old that I had beaten that day.

I rolled my eyes and asked: "Can I have my knives back or does someone else who wants to have ago?". A few people went wide eyed while some people backed away still nursing injuries I had given them.

I smirked and was about to walk away when i felt someone grab me from behind. The person started to pull my hair and that was when my instincts kicked in. I did a twisting kick while flipping the person over me. I pulled one of my hair pins out that had a two inch blade on the end while still wrestling with the person I managed to pull him up and slide the blade against his throat. I never give up all of my knives.

I heard several gasps but ignored them. I pulled the person white blond head up so that everyone could see his face.

"I thought we were allies here?" Master Helo said "And it is not right for member of the same group to attack others in it without announcing a challenge."

"Don't even bother" I told Master Helo while putting my hair pin back i place. I looked down at Jeorn who was now on the floor. "Don't sneak up on me again because I always have at least one knife on me and next time my hand might just slip."

As I walked back to the Yamani Treens I heard a lot of whispers from the Knights and the kings own. I heard quite a lot of "She should have been a knight."

I sighed as I put my knifes back on. Only four more days until my identity is revealed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey thanks for all of the reviews. I am not sure about romance, if you want me to put some in then post a review with who and any ideas of how they should get together. I will tell you that in later chapters Dom does come in. Also since some of you are asking about Kel's family aome are in Tortall and Some are in the Islands. Her parnets were in the Yamani Islands when Kel ran away so they of course know where she is. And I promise the next chapter will be longer I have just been really busy with tests and school stuff. I am thinking of making another Kel kicked out story after this one since those are the ones that you want so if you have any ideas tell me. Also i know that this is kind of unrealistic but whatever I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Come on Kel concentrate I thought. Today we were doing jousting in training and I was the last one to go up. Since I was the only Yamani to do jousting before too I was expected to do well. 

"Charge" I whispered into Peachblossoms ear. As the horse started to run I raised my lance meeting the little red dot on the target. Cheering erupted from the onlookers. I looked over at Lord Wyldon who no longer frowned at me but looked at me with jealously and awe in his eyes.

When I dismounted I saw the king had been watching. I bowed to him and started to lead Peachblossom back to the stables since training was over. The king fell in step with me, his guards about twenty paces behind us.

"Is that the first time you have ever jousted?" the king asked

"In five years" I said hoping he didn't make the connection to who i was. I handed Peachblossom to one of the stable hands and continued to walk with the king.

"I thought Yamani weren't taught jousting." the king replied looking slightly confused. " But from what I've heard about you I guess it shouldn't surprise me in what you can accomplish."

By then we were walking by the forest on the far side of the palace grounds. I started to feel uneasy. I don't know why but something is not right. Then I got it I pushed the King down to the ground just in time because right where his head had been an arrow went right through.

I kept the king down and unsheathed my sword. I knocked five arrows to the ground. I silently cursed the arrows were coming from different directions which meant that we were surrounded. The kings guards ran into the woods as I kept the king protected. Once the arrows stopped coming, I picked the king up by the back of his tunic and pushed him forward still looking out for more archers. As I knocked another arrow to the ground I felt an arrow enter my shoulder from the other direction. I ignored the pain the only thing on my mind was getting the king safe.

AsI made it past the line of guards into the practice courtsI felt the king being pulled from my grasp and being encircled by people to make sure he was unharmed. I just fell/sat on the ground and swore out loud. I grabbed at the arrow in my shoulder and guessed it was about two inches deep in my skin. I swore again this time oblivious to all the eyes that were watching me. I grabbed the arrow and sucked in air as i pulled it out. I then tore off the sleeve of my shirt and bandaged it tight to stop the bleeding. Once that was finished I looked up to see how the king was doing only to be greeted by the eyes of everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked, I saw a lot of them looking at my arm "Is just a small little wound no harm done." I got up off the ground wincing slightly as I used my right arm, maybe it hurt a little more than I thought it did. I picked up my sword which I had dropped beside me and blinked dumbly as it fell form my hold. This time I spoke aloud "Maybe I should stop getting hit in the right shoulder." I said referring to a time when I was training with the Treens and I lost the use of my shoulder for a week. I heard several chuckles from the treens as I picked my sword up again.

I then noticed that everyone was still looking at me. "What?" I asked more annoyed I mean why were they staring at me.

Finally a squire stepped forward, Neal I noticed "You just saved the king." He said looking at me like I was an angel.

Now I was confused "So" I said "Your point is?"

Master Helo stepped forward now "Please forgive Rose" he said with a blank face though it was obvious to everyone he was pound of me 'She has saved so many people she's forgotten what a big deal it is." He turned and looked at my shoulder "Come lets go get that properly bandaged we wont want what happened last time to happen again." He looked at my face and rolled his eyes "And I don't care if you think it is fine you will see a healer. Or" he paused then grinned "You can lose control of your arm again." With that said he started walking to the castle. I sighed but followed him anyway. He was making such a big deal over a scratch.

* * *

**Please review I promise I will update by next Friday. Plus i know in the first chapter it said 2 weeks until the Ball/Interduction to court but it couldnt wait that long.**


	6. Chapter 6

Please Review no one is. I will update soon only three days until school is out.

* * *

I guess it was a little more than a scratch, because after the healing I was out for the rest of the day. I woke up a little earlier this morning because i slept so much yesterday. I went through my regular exercises which took a little longer than usual because of my arm. I then bathed as usual and dressed in my green practice uniform. I was tidying up when i heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw a man about six years older with dark hair and blue eyes. I don't know why but he did look sort of familiar. 

"Hello" the man said bowing "My name is Dom. I come baring a message from Master Helo." I could tell me was teasing me but ignored it and nodded at him to continue. "Master Helo says: Instead of going to training, you are too meet him in the breakfast room, he has some people he wants you to meet."

I nodded again and replied. "Thank you. I will be there." The man bowed again and left. I closed the door and started to change. I now wore a black tunic with a red shirt underneath. I also wore a long black fighting skirt with red roses embroidered up the left side of it. I also had my two red shuskens and both long sword and short sword. I pulled my long red hair into a loose bum with a few wisps escaping after I was finished. I grabbed a few of my special hair pins with blades on the end and put them in as I walked out the door. I locked my door and headed down the hall to the breakfast room. I could hear laugher coming from inside, who could Master Helo want me to meet?

I reached the door and was about to knock when someone opened it from the inside.

"Ah Rose you got here quicker than i anticipated." Master Helo said ushering me into the room.

"I was already awake sir." I replied

"Of course you are already ready for everything. Now I figured that with and injured shoulder --Don't roll your eyes at me you are hurt." he interrupted himself because i did roll my eyes, "So today we will be hanging out with the King Own."

I rolled my eyes again "My shoulder is fine, but I will do as you wish."

"Of course you will" Master Helo stated "Now this" he pointed to a large man "Is Lord Raoul, the commander of the Kings Own." I bowed and not as soon as I stood straight that I heard the shriek of Lady Bella.

"Ladies do not bow Rose they curtsy, have I not taught you anything." yelled Lady Bella.

I rolled my eyes again but did not move. "Of course" Lady Bella said coolly "You never pay attention anyway there is no hope of you ever being a true Lady." I could tell in her expression that this was what she actually believed she thought I could not pass as a lady.

Anger swelled up in me but I kept it hidden. Instead I turned towards Lord Raoul who had been watching us with amusement. I then curtsied with such pose and elegance that Lady Bella just stared in shock.

"It is a pleasure to meet you M' lord."

Master Helo started laughing loudly "See Bella she does pay attention you just have to beat what you taught out of her. She learned long ago, when she was five I believe, that if she didn't pay attention to me all of her fingers would get broken."

Lady Bella then swept out of the room deep in thought. "What did you do that for?" I yelled at Master Helo who had a small child like smile on his face. "She'll bring a glaive to the next lesson and beat me with it."

"Yes then maybe she will stop complaining to me. Now I didn't get to finish introductions." He pointed to a few other people apparently I would be spending all day with Lord Raoul and third company. "And this is Sergeant Dom of third company." I nodded to him and Master Helo continued "Of course everyone knows you already but I will introduce you by your name anyway-"

"No you won't" I interrupted. I looked at the group of people before me. "Call me Rose if you know my real name or not I don't care but please call me Rose."

"I thought your name was Rose." Lord Raoul said with a confused look on his face.

"No " I replied with a slight smirk "I don't really like my real name."

"I'm sure its fine." Dom said

"You can decide that when I'm introduced to curt in two days." I replied trying to keep my uneasiness from showing.

"Ok then this is Rose the Yamani Rose Warrior." Master Helo said as if nothing had deterred him from speaking. "Now we were thinking of going for a ride in the royal forest , but if you'd rather hang around with sexist training masters all day be my guest."

"Fine" I said rolling my eyes again. I knew there was no arguing with him and i could tell he had a short temper today.

"Very well its settled we will be eating midday there as well so bring a pack in case you get bored."

I went back to my room and grabbed a bag. I put a few things in randomly then pulled my drawing pad from its hiding place, I also put in a few charcoal pencils and extra paper.

I went down to the stables where I saw some stable hands wrestling with Peachblossom. I knew the horse was not recognizable but called him by a different name still.

"Blossom" I called taping the stable hand who was trying to steady him and pointed away. "Blossom what did I tell you about being nice to people. That was very rude of you." I saddled him and gave him an apple so that he would be nice to other people.

I grabbed the reins and lead Peachblossom outside where Master Helo, Raoul, and Dom were waiting for me and the rest of the men.

Peachblossom was overjoyed at the fact that there were new people to chew on so he sauntered over too Dom giving Master Helo wide berth. I waited right until Peachblossom was about to bit into Dom's shoulder till I called him off.

"Blossom, you bit him and no apples for a month." Peachblossom chomped his teeth together and looked at the ground. The rest of the men were starting to mount so I went to peachblossom and took the reins again.

"Sorry" I said to Dom "He likes to bit people."

"Oh" Dom uttered still in shock.

We both mounted our horses and started off after the group. Once we reached everyone else I kept to the back of the group and Dom being nice kept next to me and continued the conversation.

"So have you seen Meathead before?" Dom asked me after we had been riding for a while.

"Meathead?" I asked amused could he be talking about Neal?

"My cousin, his name is Neal but I think Meathead suits him better." Dom replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Then yes." I replied laughing "i have seen him around at times i guess he does act like a meathead. Do you still talk to him often?"

"Yeah we still pass letters, though he does not talk as much." he was silent for a moment "Have you head of the girl who went for knighthood, Keladry?" Dom asked. Once I nodded he continued "Well they were good friends, he even admitted that she was better than him. He used to talk about her all the time and the stupid things that they did. I think he is still getting used to her not being there."

He stopped and looked at me, I guess i had some tears in my eyes or something because he asked: "Are you OK."

I knew that I could not explain why i was sad without telling him who I really was oh no I might have-

"Here we are." a voice cut into my thoughts "Spread out we are spending the rest of the day here."

* * *

I'll update soon PLEASE review 


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Yo thanks for all of the reviews. Only about four more chapters. School is finally out so I actually have time to work on the chapters plus I will be starting a new story soon called The Shang Nymph which is another Kel kicked out story if you have any ideas please email me or send me a message. :-P Also see the review button at the bottom of the screen it likes to be clicked._

* * *

After taking Peachblossom a safe distance from the other horses I took my knapsack and looked around. Why did I even come? Master Helo is talking to Lord Raoul and the men of the own had already split into their groups of friends. I sighed and looked at my surroundings. I saw the perfect tree that was tall enough that I could go a quarter of the way up and still be seen by Master Helo but still am able to see everything around me.

I walked the short distance to the tree and started to climb (I had gotten over my fear of heights at the Islands). Once i was about twelve feet up I looked biggest branch (which was about three feet wide and 6 feet long.) and arranged myself on it so that if anyone looked up they could not see up my skirts. I grabbed my knapsack again and pulled out my sketch pad and a charcoal pencil. I thought for a second then started to sketch.

After I had returned to the Yamani Islands I started to draw more and i soon developed it into a very fine skill. Today I started to sketch Lord Raoul with Dom behind him on the right side and Dom' second in charge beside him and behind the three of them i drew the rest of third company. Then i filled in some of the background.

I felt eyes on me as i was putting the finishing touches on the picture i looked around then i looked down. I saw Lord Raoul, Master Helo, and Dom standing there and just looking up at me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my pack from behind me and started to jump down the branches of the tree. Once I reached the ground Master Helo shot me a glare.

"Off in LALA Land drawing again?" he asked "You don't mind if I look at what you were drawing do you?"

"Sure knock yourself out." I replied retuning his glare. Master Helo does not like it when i draw and keeps trying to get me too stop.

But when he looked at my drawing he surprised me by his response. "You've gotten better." he thrust the notebook at Lord Raoul and walked away. Lord Raoul looked at me confused.

"Don't mind him" I said "He is just being grouchy."

"Oh" was the response muttered by Lord Raoul "Your a very good artist I really like this picture."

"You can have it" i replied taking the picture out of the book after he handed it to me, "Keep it as a memory of the Yamani Rose." I tried to smile but i could tell that they knew it was forced. I didn't really care though once they found out who i was they would hate me anyway.

I decided to go find Master Helo its not like him to just walk away like that. I walked around for a few minutes then found him sharpening his knife looking a little grumpy.

"Come on Master Helo people won't think I am too girly just because I can draw. Don't forget you yourself told me not to be ashamed of being a girl. So are you a hypocrite now? Are you taking back what you said and I should be ashamed of myself?" I said almost yelling

"And if you do think me such a weak girl then why don't you fight me. I haven't faced you in four years lets see if i am such a girl that i still can't beat you." I said in the same clam almost yelling voice i can't believe the way he is acting, just like a child.

"Fine" Master Helo said his face blank and his voice tight. "at the clearing in thirty minutes bring your long sword." He then got up and walked away towards the horses. I looked at his back retreating back thinking I better win. I turned around to go to Peachblossom but instead meet the solid chest of Lord Raoul who had been standing right behind me.

"You shouldn't have yelled at him." Lord Raoul said softly.

I looked up right into his eyes so that he would know I meant what I said. "He is being a baby and a hypocrite and when grown people act like that they need to be taught a lesson. He says I should not be ashamed of being a lady warrior but yet he does not want me too draw because it is too girly." After I said that I saw his gaze soften. I went to Peachblossom who had wondered away from the other horses and gathered my battle gear that I always had with me and when to the clearing. Master Helo was already there with a man of the kings own as his weapon holder.

I saw Dom waiting for me on my side and Lord Raoul was to be the judge. Dom came over to me. "I will be your weapon holder today m'lady, I have been instructed to take **all **your knifes, since it is a sword only challenge.

I made a face I hated taking off all of my knives but I would honour the challenge. I started to take off all of my knives and after the tenth knife Dom asked "How many knives do you need?

I smiled then a few minutes and a lot of knives later i answered "I always carry knives and a few blades. You never know when you might need them." By then i only had the hair pins lefts and when i took them out Dom's jaw dropped.

"You have blades in your **hair** your crazy!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" I replied. I started to stretch then I entered the circle.

"Guard" Raoul called out.

I imminently took the position and started to circle him. I let Master Helo attack first so I could see how much strength he was putting into it. Of course he was not trying so I let him continue to not try while I just stood there blocking his easy blows.

"I'm not going to do anything unless you actually try to beat me, otherwise i will just stand here and block your blows all day." I called out to him

After that he started to really try, it took me a few more minutes to get everything out of him but soon we were both parrying blows right and left. After about five minutes I still and not found an opening until I saw him flick his arm. I knew this was all I would get so I took it. I hooked my sword around his arm making his sword fly up in the air, I caught his sword while still keeping him back then I twirled so that I was behind him with both swords across his neck.

"I yield" he muttered. I helped him too his feet and returned his sword.

"Do I still fight like a girl?" I asked looking down.

"Yes you do- like a true warrior maiden. You have now earned my respect."

I smiled and hugged him with all of my strength. The rest of the day went by fast. Dom and I spent the whole time playing pranks and goofing around with the men of the own. Once we returned to the castle I went to my rooms only two more days until the ball and my secret is out.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know that this chapter is kind of short but it had to be made and didn't really fit with any of the other chapters. Thanks for all the reviews I am updating as fast as possible, I hope to have all the chapters finished by next week and now that school is out I have alot more time to work.  
**

* * *

The next day everything went the same as any normal day would. I woke up early and in training beat up a few boys. I could tell everyone was more timid because the ball is tomorrow. During training I kept getting distracted because so far I have no escort and according to Master Helo if I don't have an escort I will embarrass the entire Yamani Court. 

After training I decided to go on a walk. I went to the gardens relieved that no one else was there. I of course could not stop myself from thinking.

"Everyone will hate me for coming back. They will send me back to the Islands for sure." I said aloud to myself as I stopped at a fountain.

I continued walking and went to the edge of the garden. "All of my old friends will laugh at me and will hate me bacause I let them down. They'll say 'Oh look the Yamani lump is back trying to be some big feared warrior."

"You know" a voice said behind me "the first sign of insanity is talking to your self." I whirled around praying that the person didnt know who I was and that it was not one of the pages. But instead of seeing one of the pages sneering at the I was meet by Dom grinning at me.

"Did you hear what I said?" I asked worrying about the grin on his face. will he tell everyone about me out before the ball?

"Yes I did hear what you said. Are you really Kel the girl who went for her knighthood?" he asked eyes shining.

I sighed "Yes I am Kel. But please don't tell anyone they will find out at the ball tomorrow."

"Of course I won't tell anyone but I can't wait to see there faces. You have definitely proved yourself since you have been here The King and Lord Wyldon will regret sending you away." Dom replied smiling at me as we walked along the garden wall. "By the way the reason I came out here was to ask you if I could have the pleasure of escorting you to the ball?"

"Yea Sure" I replied. By now the wheels in my brain were working overtime. "Wait" I said stopping suddenly "You mean you don't hate me for lying about who I am and for letting everyone down."

"Of course I don't hate you I understand why you didn't tell people your real name first you wanted to prove yourself and I know that you didn't let anyone down. After you left the Lioness demanded to see the list of how well the pages did in the tests and you came in third overall including the older pages."

"Thank you Dom."

The rest of the day we just wondered around the palace and goofed around.

* * *

**Please review and you'll be my best friend ever. :-P... I 3 you  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Yello its me again with another update. Its almost finished but I still need reviews I can see how many people are reviewing and how many people are reading so don't forget that!**

* * *

Since there was no training today I decided to sleep in waking up two hours after the bell instead of before. Once I was fully awake I took a really long hot bath and ate breakfast. I then gathered all of the things I would need for the day and went to Shinko's room so that her, Yuki, and I could all get ready together. 

The rest of the day was spent by Yuki and Shinko begging me to tell them who I was going to the ball with and them trying to give me a complete makeover. Apparently I really needed one to wash off the grime and boy germs from training, or at least according to Yuki. Once it was time to get the Princess really Yuki and I were forced out of the room by all of the servants coming in. After saying goodbye to Yuki and assuring her that I would not run away before the ball I went back to my room.

I bathed again and got into my dress, luckily I was already partly ready because of the makeover. Since I still had about thirty minutes until Dom was going to meet me I straightened my room and packed a bag of overnight clothes and a blanket. I also laid out my back clothes to bled into the night and some riding clothes. I wanted to be prepared in case I had to make a quick dash form the castle. I heard a knock on y door so I quickly soothed out my skirts and made sure my hair was in place then opened the door.

I was of course not surprised to find Dom standing there looking nice and sharp in a clean white shirt with a red tunic over it and a pair of black breeches. Dom smiled "Everyone is wearing the colours of the Rose and the Princess tonight." I knew the Princess's colour was red but why were they also honouring me. I guess my confusion showed on my face because the next thing that came out of Dom's mouth was: "We honour you with the Princess because you saved the king from an arrow a few days ago."

I blinked stupidly for a few seconds then what he said registered in my brain. I grounded and hit my head on the door frame a few times.

"Its not that bad." Dom imminently started to protest " I swear people won't hate you, and if they do then they are complete idiots for missing this beautiful young women who can kick their asses." I blushed a little at the compliment. I moved my dress a little. Tonight I was wearing a long kimono dress that went down to my feet. The gown was a soft black velvet with billowy sleeves. I knew that everyone else would probably be wearing bright colours but I chose this gown because of the beautiful red roses embroidered a long the hems and reaching up the left side. I wore my red hair curled and layered down so that it touched my waist and I had a few of my special bobby pins with red rubies on them holding back the shorter parts of the hair from my face.

Dom bowed and gestured for us to go out. We went down to the Princess's rooms, since we would be entering right in front of her.

* * *

Dom and I were in line in front of the princess when someone from inside the ball room call for silence. I was still in the room outside waiting to enter onto the grand stairs. I was so nervous and was bouncing on the balls of my feet. 

"Kel" whispered Shinko sharply "Quit bouncing, what would Lady Bella say!" I could see by the smile on her face that she was teasing me. Every Yamani Lady, man, and Treen knew who important this moment was, not just because of the Princess being presented but also because of me and I prayed that I would not let them down.

A man signalled me and Dom to come forward, I was so nervous I almost forgot to breath.

Dom leaned down "Do you want it too seem like your scared of them?" He asked "Do you not believe you have earned their respect by now are you ashamed? Toughen up girl."

It was then as we were walking forward about to be introduced that I realised that he and everyone else was right. I was the Yamani Rose Warrior, saviour of the Emperor, Princess and the Tortallen King. I straightened my back and made sure my dress was straight.

The Door was opened "Announcing The Yamani Rose Keladry of Mindelan and her escort Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle." I don't think anyone really heard Dom's name because as soon as my name was called out just about everyone in the room that was not Yamani gasped.

Dom and I approached the King who now had a shocked expression on his face. I curtseyed as Dom bowed. Then we quickly bled into the crowd of Yamani nobles. It was hard to get away as everyone was starring at me but I think we got a good spot in the middle of everyone so they could only half see me.

When the Princess came down a few minutes later people watched politely as the prince greeted her. Then the music began, I tried to hide behind the Nobles and behind Dom wherever some one was near but it didn't always work. Then some one finally managed to break through the crowd.

"Kel" a voice said behind me "I can't believe its really you. We are so glad your back we really missed you."

As I turned to look I recognised the voice so I prepared myself for the best. Neal, Merric, Sever, and the rest of my friends from being a page were standing behind me. I quickly pushed Dom in front of me, but Dom looked from me to my friends then an evil smile spread across his face.

"Why Meathead" he said "Are you looking for Kel? Well lookie here come on Kel some people want to say hi to you."

While he was saying this he was attempting to pull me from behind my back. "No Dom let me go" This of course was the only protest I could think of at the moment. Right when he got me in front of him I thought of the perfect thing. "Dom let me go and I promise not to break ALL of your fingers."

Sadly Dom didn't take my threat seriously so I was about to break the first finger when he whispered into my ear: "What did we talk about just before we came out here Kel?" Dom asked "I thought you said you would-" He didn't get to finish his oh so lovely sentence because I elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him away.

"Hi" I said smiling at Neal and everyone standing beside him ignoring the whining from Dom "Its good to see you again too. I'm sorry I didn't tell you who I was before. I guess no one knew except the Yamani."

"But why didn't you tell anyone you were back we would have loved to talk to you we really missed you?" Neal questioned

"I didn't tell anyone because I thought I had not really proved myself as a warrior and I thought you would think me a complete failure. I know I am already credited but the Islands but I knew Lord Wyldon would still think me weak like a boy so I waited until after a week of training to tell you." I replied feeling like a horrible person.

"I told you!" Merric said punching Neal on the shoulder "Neal, over here thought you wouldn't want to talk to us anymore because you were a big warrior now."

"Oh No" I said horrified " I would never do that I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me because I failed. And I am not really a Warrior I just saved important peoples life's."

"No" Sever insisted "We really missed you. Not one of the squires, except Joren and his crew, listened to Lord Wyldon for a month."

By now all of the Yamani had spread out so I was in plain view of everyone. I was the Lioness looking right at me with Daine, and Buri at her side. I saw Lord Raoul looking at me also. And of course Lord Wyldon the squires and the King and Queen were looking right at me.

I gulped and looked at Dom in a panic.

"Come on lets Dance." He said trying to distract me "And stop biting your lip you'll draw blood."

While we were dancing I felt a few eyes leave me but I knew that there were still too many people for comfort watching me.

"Thank you for everything." I told Dom "You have been really nice too me even though I lied at first."

"It was my pleasure and still is my pleasure to protect you from the eyes of the court. But after this dance you should really go speak to the Lioness. I'm sure she won't hate you in fact she'll probably be proud you came back a warrior and rubbed it in their face."

"Sure, if it will make you happy then I will be slowly be repaying you." I replied

When the dance was over I went in search of the lioness. I was surprised to find she was only a few yards away and already approaching me with Buri and Daine by her side.

"Hello Keladry" she said "I'm so glad your back." she said politely then in a harsh whisper she added "And I'm glad you put the men in there place. You can see they really regret sending you away."

After talking for the Lioness, Buri and Daine for a while I felt much better but that good feeling quickly went away when the King beckoned to me with Lord Wyldon by his side.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Its finished! Yay! If you have any ideas for other stories tell me. **

* * *

As I walked over to the King, Master Helo and Lady Bella fell in step with me. I looked at them out of the corner of my eye and Lady Bella smiled at me. With my two teachers by my side I instantly gained more courage. Once we got to the throne Lady Bella and I curtsied and Master Helo bowed. 

"So" the King said "Keladry is the Yamani Rose and the girl we said could not be a knight."

"Da" Price Ronald protested. I had not noticed that all of my old friends as a page had approached the king with me. "She saved your life and the Princess's life."

"I know that" The King said " I was just wondering why she lied about her name. Its is treason to lie to the King. Do you know why you lied Keladry?" The King asked. I froze what could I say to that.

"Actually your Majesty," Lady Bella said before I could even open my mouth. "We call her Rose in the Yamani Islands too. So she didn't really lie. She just didn't tell people that Rose was not her real name. Also she got use to people calling her Rose in the Islands."

That makes sense." The King replied. "But, are you really the warrior you claim to be or did you just make up the title Rose Warrior so that you could embarrass the Tortallen Court?" By now everyone in the Ballroom was listening. When The King made that comment I stepped back thinking. 'How could the king be so cruel?' I thought 'I worked so hard and I had earned my title and now he was denying it too me."

"Jon" I heard a shout from behind me. I half turned and saw the Lioness running up to the throne. "She earned that title. For years I've heard stories of the Yamani Rose Warrior. I have also heard stories of how she worked for that and now you say she just made it up? Are you jealous? She went back to the Yamani Islands because you wouldn't let her be a knight so it's your own fault!"

I had stepped a few steps back again. 'I should have come back' I thought 'they are fighting because of me'. "I'll just be leaving again then." I almost yelled "I'm sorry for coming back to my home country." I then turned and ran from the room.

I ran outside trying really hard to hold back the tears. "Real Warriors don't cry." I said to myself. I ran near the stables and slowed down. I went to the tree that mw and my friends as a page had hung out under. I sat down under it and tucked my legs into my body. All of a sudden I could hold back the tears anymore and I felt them stream from my eyes. I don't know why I came back. What was I thinking? They would never have accepted me. I sat there for ten minutes just letting the tears fall. Then I got up and climbed about six feet up the tree and sat there trying to calm down. I stayed outside for an hour just thinking about how stupid I was. After that I jumped down from the tree and ran up the hill. I then sunk back into the castle. When I got to the door of my room I was surprised. There I saw all of my friends as a page, Dom, Lord Raoul, and the Lioness asleep against the wall. I quietly tiptoed around them and unlocked my door. Still keeping as quite as possible I gathered all of my things and was about to jump out the window when I heard a yell.

Sadly, for me, the yell woke everyone in the hall. I looked at them and I knew I was in a bad situation, I was half in, half out of the window. I quickly swung my legs over the windowsill and was about to jump when I felt arms pull me back inside.

"I swear" I told whoever was holding me. "I will break all of your fingers and both your legs and still manage to get away before you even know it if you don't let me go."

"That's not very nice." I heard Neal mutter somewhere behind me.

"I'll give you to the count of five." I continued

"Five"

"Let her go." I heard a voice say "She'll really do it."

"Four." I counted

"No she won't, she's too nice." The person holding me said.

"Three."

"What is going on in-" the hand released me and I went for the window. This time four hand grabbed me.

I sighed. "You know." I said "I could break two people's finger and legs too. Shall I start counting again?" The hands turned me around so that I could see The King standing in the doorway.

"Let her go." The King said looking me straight in the eye. I saw Master Helo and Lady Bella enter the room.

"Please Rose don't leave." Master Helo said. "Don't leave us yet. We would miss your sarcastic comments and there would me no one to beat the Treens up." He looked down "You don't have anywhere to go. You have no money and everyone in your family is still two days away by horse."

I sighed. "I'll so what I did when he sent he away." I said nodding at Lord Wyldon who had entered the room after The King. "I had no money and nowhere to go and all of my family was in the Islands, which is more than ten days away. I'll go to the streets again. I have lots of talents; I can easily get a job. Since I've had all of my dreams shot down I might as well."

"What so you mean you've had all of your dreams shot down?" The King asked

"Well" I said my voice full of malice "I was told I was too slow too be a knight, I can't be a true Yamani Warrior because I am not of Yamani blood, and now even though I am the Yamani Rose Warrior I can't fight with the army or anything unless my charge, The Princess, is personally in danger. Also I have done all the training of a Yamani Warrior but even though I spent all that time working I will never be anything."

I saw the Kings eyes soften and the frown leave his face. "I don't want your sympathy." I said annoyed. Why would the man who kicked be out of training show me sympathy?

"I have been talking to Lord Wyldon and Master Helo since you have been gone." The King said still being nice "We have agreed that since you have complete the Yamani Warrior training that you can join the squires that you used to be a page with as a squire. But that's only if you find a Knight Master."

I gasped I still have a chance to be a knight. But only if I could find a Knight Master.

Lord Raoul stepped forward. "Keladry I've seen you fight and I know that you can kick butt. If you like I could be your Knight Master?"

I gasped again 'This is too good to be true' I thought. I pinched myself and found I was indeed awake. I smiled "I would love to be your squire."

Epilogue:

So Kel continued her training with to become a knight with Lord Raoul and she was knighted a few years later beside her friends and family.


End file.
